oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Merged Blood
Rowdy Reverse Mountain The sun shined bright over the entirety of Loguetown. Its intense rays gave off an extreme amount of heat, nearly unbearable to those incapable of dealing with high temperatures. A woman fanned herself with a paper fan as she strolled through the streets of the town. Sweat slowly dripped down her neck, creating a path down to her chest, slipping right between her breast. Her shirt had already been damp. The paper fan she held was being used as some sort of medium for cooling herself from the intense temperatures. She wiped her other hand across her forehead and let out a deep sigh. She then began to fan herself even quicker than before. She threw her hands into the air and began heading towards a nearby bench. Taking a seat, she placed her damp shirt over her face somewhat cooling herself off. She placed her attention on the children within the town, who seemed to be playing through the heat as though it didn’t even exist. The News Coo flew overhead, one deterred from its flock landing on the bench the lady sat on. Reaching into her pocket, she threw a couple into its back and reached for one of the newspapers. Opening it, the first main headline read a single word printed in bold font. Before reading more she looked up towards a building that bore the exact same word—”Marines”. “I’ve got to say...” Finally, she spoke for the first time. “It’s been a lot more peaceful with those guys around. Yet, at the same time, it’s been pretty boring as well.” She turned her attention over by the docks. West Blue Ops At a Marine Base in the West Blue Workers, all dressed in Marine attired plagued the docks. They lifted the anchors and saluted as the two ships bearing the flag of the Marines set sail, both following the same direction. One of the ships was much larger than the other which was probably due to the Giant that had been abord it. The Giant was none other than Captain Stevens Orobio. The moving ship allowed wind to pass by his face cooling his over-sized body down a bit. Even though he was a large being, the breeze managed to lift his golden air as though it were flowing in the wind. He looked down to the man standing next to him looking out to the sea in front of them. "Grehehehehe!" He laughed. "A simple spotting of a group of Pirates heading towards the Grandline at once got Lil 'Miss' Cecilia all geared up to go! Greeeeehahahaha! Once we're done Erel, waddya say to a drink?" Though the breeze passed by and howled, it disturbed Erel only slightly, as his nose hunched up from time to time. However, this time to time was directly related to when a slightly stronger breeze went by. Erel made sure to be on point with the sea current. He stood tall, arms and legs crossed. As a Captain of the Marines, Erel had been personally called for this mission. "Hmmm, of course!" His eyes widened as he smiled widely at Orobio. "Be specific though, what time? Regardless of defeating the pirates in time, we must be on point!" Erel nodded at each of his statements. Just like he had said yesterday night, he had woken up exactly 5:50 AM and cheered for everyone to wake up too. Ever since then, Erel has been blinking every two seconds. Orobio threw his hands into the air, "Grehehehehehe!" He laughed yet again, but this time at Erel's words. "I can't give you an exact time, Erel! That's your kinda thing!" He reached for an oversized wooden cup next to him on the dock. He began drinking from it taking deeps gulps. Wiping his mouth he let out another laugh. "Hey... Erel. You shave your own head, right? So, grehehehe, is there a time you choose to do that as well. Grehehehehehehe!" Honestly, Orobio was drunk, which was the reasoning behind his stupid question. Then at the same time, he was truly only taking a jab at Erel's obsession with sticking to his schedule. "How sad..." Erel mused off at Orobio's non-care of the time, not even looking as a giant mug had been gulped down by Orobio. Eyes peeked at Orobio, due to his comment about Erel's head, as the latter cocked one eyebrow, "Yes, I've done it by myself since I was a child." Erel shrugged with a smile, "9PM of each day, I check it up!" He closed his eyes, nodding at his own words. No hair would be left alone at the top of his head, Erel liked the breeze up there. Looking forward as his eyes opened, Erel bore a neutral face, "When are we reaching our destination, my dear friend?" He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes to improve his vision over the horizon, noticing the many waves hitting against their vessel. "GREEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed for the third time, this time more uncontrolled than the previous. "So you've been bald since ya were a kid? Greeeehahahahaha!" Orobio could not stop laugh and laughed so much that eyes began to water up. "Greeeehahahahaha! Erel, you're too funny to even for your own sake. Grehahahahahahahaha!" Overtime he was finally able to calm down. "I dunno." He answered in response to how long he thought it'd take to get to their destination. He then burped and began holding the cup upside down revealing its emptiness. "About thirty minutes to an hour seems accurate enough for me. I ain't too sure about the rest of the Blue Sea Ops though." Orobio leaned back and pulled his mask down a bit more to cover his eyes. Erel only felt like smiling at Orobio's antics, eyes closed as he flashed his best grin at the giant beside him. He just... he just didn't have any other reaction, the other people around his rank were too serious for his own liking. So, Erel definitely appreciated someone as Orobio being as easy-going as he was being now. "Oh, I see." Erel mused, opening his eyes to stare forward while Orobio mentioned the other Ops, "What are we, the West Ops?" He cocked one eyebrow up and simply stood there, arms crossed as he waited for them reaching their destination. Hopefully, they would arrive on time. "We are whatever you want to call us pal." Orobio let out a deep breath. "Imma' take a nap, while we travel to our destination. I leave my sleeping life in your hands, Erel. Grehahahahahahaha." Seconds after his laugh the giant instantly fell into a slumber and began snoring. His snores were so loud that they began to disturb nature's peace. Birds made it their personal goal to avoiding come near their ship as his snores began obnoxious. "Hmmm," Eyebrow still up, Erel adopted a grin, although his teeth didn't flash. "Feel free to, friend, I shall overlook our surrounds and wake you up if needed." He shrugged, smiling at the thought of waking Orobio... again. Orobio's snores really were something, not unexpected for someone as large as him, Erel thought. The waves, the bird's songs, everything had been covered by Orobio's snores. Ah, there was a way to deal with them, and return peace to their surrounds, this plan made Erel's eyes narrow as a large smirk printed over his expression. A glint passed by his eyes, as his figure walked towards Orobio's sleeping one. Erel had been training for this, and this was the perfect opportunity. Mouth shaped like a 0'', Erel sucked in a large amount of air, puffing up his chest. His body hanging mid-air temporarily, Erel drew both his arms and legs back, head inching forward, "'COOOOOOOOOCK-AAAAAAAAAAA-'" A large gust of wind pushed everything over the deck away, the waves soaring off from the ship, "'-DOOOOOOOOOOOODLE-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" It seemed as if the shout would destroy everything around it, yet, it was loudly heard only around the two of them. The sound of the waves and the song of the birds came back, as Erel smiled and cleared his throat. Orobio's snores had stopped, yet, he still drew breath, even if slowly, and slept soundly. However, a minute later, a snore came back... yet, they didn't continue. Erel's outrageous outburst was nothing to Orobio. Despite the man's attempt at waking him from slumber, Orobio's snores grew ever louder than before. It seemed as though the shouting was like a means for helping him sleep even better. He rolled over to his side, swinging his arm over as well. The giant cup just happened to be in his hand as well. Either Erel's positioning was just bad, or Orobio had enhanced senses while sleeping because the cup had its upside nearly about to cover Erel and lock him within. Regardless of him succeeding or not, he continued sleeping as though nothing ever happened. The ship of the Dread Pirates made its way towards Reverse Mountain, having picked up a handy map from some idiots who thought it would be fun to sail around looking for adventure under a Jolly Roger. Maybe they had learned the hard reality that pirates aren't nice people in their deaths, but the Captain of this violent group of savages doubted it, smirking as he thought back on it. As pitiful pirates they made, he was thankful, in his own way, that they had their hands on a map leading to the entrance of the Grand Line, as what once was theirs now was his. And Roberts mulled over these thoughts, taking a heavy sip of his favourite rum, as he steered their commandeered ship, the Bluenose, for they still wanted for a proper Helmsman. Standing up high in the crow's nest, Crickett Anne watched out into the horizon with her spyglass, as she had the best eyesight among the small group. She wasn't quite sure what exactly she was supposed to be on the lookout for, she was just told to keep her head on a swivel and to report anything that needed reporting. There were a large number of pirate ships ahead of them, all with their own unique Jolly Roger, though her Captain had mentioned that there was going to be a large rush of pirates trying to make their way into the Grand Line all at once. He had said that we might as well let all the idiots rush in before us, and that most of them wouldn't even know what they were looking for. Just a bunch of simpletons heading east, and some morons even trying to just go straight north from wherever they were. "We have a map," he had said, "there's no need for us to show them where they're going." She could see the logic in that, but to her, all these ships just looked like fish in a barrel. Easy pickings for her to gun down. Just as she was thinking that, something caught her eye in her peripheral. Quickly turning, she looked through her spyglass to see two vessels that didn't belong among the pirate ships. Two vessels that, instead, were the bane to pirates everywhere, with one being significantly larger than any ship she was used to seeing. And on that ship, was... "Oh, that is just not fair..." she muttered under her breath. "CAAAAPTA~IN! WE GOT A BIT OF A PROBLEM!" Having dodged Orobio's large cup, Erel bore the man no ill, holding a neutral expression- Then, his eyes widened at the sight of Pirate Ships. "Oi, Orobio-kun, you ought to wake up." Erel gently patted Orobio's head, moving his hands as to shake the entire giant's body. Not wasting any time, he gestured for the other men in their ship to quickly move the vessel in course against the Pirates. "Those are the Dread Pirates, Orobio-kun." Erel smiled and turned to his men, "Guys, wake him up, please." Before they could question him, Erel jumped away in a myriad of parkour movements and landed near the front of their marine vessel, preparing to stand face to face with the Dread Pirates. Erel's left hand opened, while his right hand had just the index finger pointing forward. His eyes sharpened and his mouth went thin, "DREAD PIRATES!" But then, it opened widely as screams left it. "'''Dreaded Roberts worth 40,000,000 and Buccaneer Anne worth 30,0000,000. A total bounty of 70,000,000!!!" Erel spat and pointed a shaking finger at them, veins visible in his being, while the other hand covered his face soundly. White feathers appeared from his forearms, "You guys- COCK-A-DOOOOO- shall not pass!!!" Erel squeaked, strengthening his poise as to straighten the feathers with the hardness of Tekkai, "HAAAAAH!!!" Erel crossed out his arms in front of his torso, sending the many feathers flying like bullets against the Dread Crew's ship. Earlier, Orobio exhibited the ability to nearly sleep through anything. Even grabbing his hand and patting his head was not enough to disturb what would appear to be an endless slumber. At this point, Orobio had been so deep into his sleep that a sleep bubble had formed from his nose. Each inhale causing it to get small while his exhales increasing its size. "Pirates." The word rang through his head like a bell. No, that would be too subtle, it was like a venomous bite from a . Orobio's body sprung into the air as though he had been thrown up by the men attempting to awake him. Turning so that he could land on his feet, the impact from his large body falling down caused the ship to shake a bit, nearly pushing the water back. "Fear not!" Orobio shouted, pulling his cape down so that it flowed in the breeze. He reached to his hip and drew his blade and stabbed it slightly onto the deck of the ship. Orobio grabbed the hilt of his blade with both of his hands, standing in a comical pose much like Erel. "Orobio, Superman, shall not allow any evil to past this point!" Orobio's voice was much more different from before. In fact he sounded much more like a common superhero from a western story. East Blue Ops At a Marine Outpost in the eastern entrance of Reverse Mountain. A woman adorned in a white military uniform, decorated with a large skirt across her waist that covered up to her ankles, paced around the base with anticipation. Despite being the one in charge of this operation, she was, at her core, frightened. "What if we fail?" Was the first thought circulating through her head, "What about our reputation?" She thought again, before her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another. "Captain Lambert! More Marine forces have made their way here, would you like us to let them in?" The officer spoke, bringing Captain Lambert Cecilia back to reality. Lambert Cecilia was a Captain within the Marines and by virtue of her skill, was given authority to supervise Loguetown, a popular place for Pirates to gather to try and break into the , and observe where the Golden Age of Piracy began. She had organized this large Marine gathering for the sake of preventing a soon-to-be influx of Pirates into the Grand Line, stopping the seeds of chaos before they could bud into venomous plants. However, Cecilia was still young. Her youth and inexperience gave her doubts, like any normal person. But she knew that if she had shown hesitation, the morale of her troops would crumble, and any success they could have would be broken. Accordingly, she responded, "I will greet them myself." She followed the soldier's path towards the entrance of the base, where she awaited the arrival of her comrade. A tall woman with long, platinum blonde hair approached the Loguetown Marine base. Surrounded by ten of her own subordinates, Marine Captain Charlemagne Amira had been thus far unimpressed with the city. It was supposed to be a hotbed of pirate activity in this peaceful sea, and she was hoping that she could get some early fun in by cutting down any pirates she happened upon as she strolled through the town, and yet she had found nothing out of the ordinary. This had put her in a rather foul mood, so when she reached the base which acts as a stopgap for pirates from entering the Grand Line from this East Blue, she simply let herself in, throwing the doors open. She was certain that her vessel would have been seen by someone here, and that there would be some commanding officer coming down to greet her at the doors if she had waited long enough, but she was in no mood for such things. On a roof far away from where Amira stood, an unknown figure laid flat on his stomach. He looked down the scope of a , that was held up on the barrel by a and at the recoil pad by a . The sight of the scope was much more advanced than seen wielded by most marines, take it marines didn't even use scopes. As he looked down the sight, he turned it on the blonde-haired woman. "Target spotted." He stated, reaching for the gun by its handle and throwing it to his back, placing the strap over his chest. As he fully stood to his feet his appearance became known. The cut near his mouth and short cut straight hair gave away who he truly was; Ban a lieutenant commander of the Marines. Leaping to the streets beneath him, he ran over to the dock and boarded one of the two ships running to the highest point of the ship. Cecilia had noticed another individual coming into the base, arms wide open. She recognized the figure, and made her greetings accordingly, "Welcome, Captain Charlemagne." Cecilia bowed, maintaining the dignity of a noble family. After all, she descended from House Lambert, a prestigious family that produced several different weapon types for the Marines. Even if she found the behavior of the individual before her audacious, she had to keep her wits about her...a difficult task. "Have you, by chance, seen Lieutenant Commander Ban on your journey here? He appears to be running late." Cecilia inquired, anxious to begin the operation as soon as possible. "Granting those measly Pirates even seconds could be troublesome..." She thought to herself, clenching her fist to avoid tension appearing on her face. Looking at the woman bowing before her, Amira could only frown. "I take it you are Captain Cecilia, the one who arranged this whole gathering. No, I have not seen the Lieutenant Commander anywhere," she said, glancing around the interior of the base. Setting her eyes upon Lambert, she then leaned in close to her fellow Captain, whispering into her ear. "Now, I wouldn't blame you or anything, but you wouldn't have already finished toying with those cute little pirates who were thinking of storming into the Grand Line, would you have?" Pausing long enough to playfully lick her ear before continuing. "Because I would be a little peeved if my coming to this sea had been a waste of time." Amira pulled back, giving a chilling smile. "I see..." Cecilia responded, hoping that the Lieutenant Commander would make his appearance soon. She looked towards her fellow Captain, rising her head, and noticed that Amira's breath traveled down her ear, causing Cecilia to shiver. The sensation of being licked caused further confusion in Cecilia, who soon shot up and stood upright. She tried to control her hand from wiping at her ear, but was unsuccessful, and looked like a flustered maiden in front of her fellow comrade. "Ah!" Cecilia squealed slightly to herself, remembering that Amira had been in front of her. "O-of course not." She responded to her query, "I-I believe the Pirates will soon move out, so I was hoping all the Marines for this area would be present soon..." "Mmmm," Amira licked her lips, moaning with Cecilia's response, shifting from her chilled expression to one more heated. "That's lovely to hear, my sweet Captain. Mmm, and I do mean sweet," winking at the flustered Captain before blowing a kiss in her direction. "Bure-bure-bure-bure-bure. Bure-bure-bure-bure-bure." The brief silence that was in the air was interrupted by Amira's Den Den Mushi. The subordinate tasked with holding it rushed forward to provide his Captain with the sudden call. "Bure-bure-gaccha," the ringing stopping with Amira picking the receiver up. "Captain." On the other end of the call was a man wearing blood red armour, squinting as he was looking up towards the sky, shading his eyes against the sun with his free hand. It was one of Amira's top subordinate's, Vortigern. "Some weirdo with a gun ran onto the ship muttering something about camping and IRL. I don't know. Either way, he's sitting up in our crow's nest now," he explained to his Captain. Hanging up the Den Den Mushi after being told all the necessary information, Amira pondered while the man responsible for carrying the communication device returned back to his original position. Posing a question to Cecilia, Amira spoke up. "This Lieutenant Commander that we are waiting for, does he happen to be a marksman?" "Ah...yes he does. That Den Den Mushi must have been about him, then." Cecilia was baffled by the Lieutenant Commander's eagerness, though she found it somewhat admirable as well. "I suppose we were the ones keeping him waiting. Then let us depart swiftly, for we cannot be late." Cecilia beckoned to her comrade, beginning to walk towards the ship stationed for her. North Blue Ops The thunder rolls, the lightning strikes. The sea roils and swells, rises and falls. The fury of nature, beautiful and terrifying in all of it's glory reigned upon this day. A thunderstorm, one of the largest in a decade, struck upon this day of battle and blood. Several ships sat bobbing up and down, their helmsman struggling to maintain their position in the sea. Behind them sat a mountain, stretching so high that it pierced the clouds above. Each of these ships was nigh identical, sisters in name and design. Each bore the heraldry of the world, just as it bore the name of those who watched over it. These ships were the ships of the Marines. A proud force dedicated to the protection of the world, and the destruction of those who would violate it. Today they sat here, waiting for those who would attempt to get past them, to leave the seas of the north to head to the Grand line. Zheng Sih sat on the bow of one of these ships, sitting in the rain as she stared across the roiling seas before her. She had her trademark spear over her shoulder, waiting for those who would attempt to pass. Something she fully intended to make sure they failed at. Serena’s gaze stared firmly at the dark horizon, her green, monocular visor stretching her focus to its furthest. She had taken the highest position possible, standing tall on the lookout post so she could spot her next preys as soon possible. On the ship deck below, marines were shouting orders, curses and prayers, firmly gripped on everything they could find, as each jump and pitch of the ship threatened to send an incautious sailor straight to the black depths of ocean. Serena couldn’t care less: her hands were busy keeping her blonde twin tails at bay, to not let them flail in the wind and whipping of her face or snag in her fangs. Her dad used to tell her she was, as with all fishmen and merfolks, a daughter of the seas, and that she couldn’t find a safer place than the cradle of water. She could perceive small brigades coming closer and closer, floating and pitching in the roaring waters like a bunch of bugs or floating leaves. A promise of what was yet to come; pirates crews sailing in droves with the goal of reaching the Grand Lines. Morons destined only to die, either by the merciless tempest or the staunch hand of the Marines. More important than any of those, they were scrumptious meals to bite, crunch and gulp. She could savor already the delicious fattiness of human flesh swimming in her mouth, the perfume of blood inebriating her noise. So, so yummy… Saliva started dripping from her mouth: good luck there was a storm to wash away any trace of her hunger. Serena needed to be careful to not show her unique “tastes” to her colleagues. The former monk was so fucking snobbish she would have thrown up in disgust; that cook with an animal fixation couldn’t have recognized good food if all the greatest chefs in the world started giving him lectures. Besides, taking out as many pirates as she could was the perfect occasion to get a promotion. Mommy and daddy always wanted to open a skylight in their new home, and she would love to give more money to help. On another one of these ships was a far more humble-looking man. Adorned in a simple Marine uniform, he looked out to the horizon with an anxious, almost fearful glare. Shivering at the blistering weather, he was, unusually, wrapped by a giant white and blue snake, appearing reminiscent of a King Cobra. This man was Lieutenant Commander Bryant Leon, a beast-tamer that made his name among the low-ranking Marines for his unusual pets. The snake that kept him warm and secure was named Vasuki, and was part of the King Cobra sub-species, Naga. "Sorry, Vasuki-kun..." Leon spoke in a somewhat mournful tone, "I'm so unreliable...but thanks for always being here! Now, we gotta get ready and keep those Pirates at bay!" The snake's expression loosened, and his forked tongue licked Leon's face, before hissing comfortably with his owner wrapped around him. South Blue Ops On the Southern Sea nearest the entrance of the Reverse Mountain A cruiser-class vessel with three masts, two with two sails and one with a lateen sail, six cannons on each side of its hull and four larger cannons situated on the bow. A large circular structure is located in the middle of the ship, and the Marine symbol and name was painted on the sides and sails can be seen steadily drifting along the clashing tides of the sea as the Will collides with the large sails pushing and guiding the vessel towards it’s destination. Aboard the vessel situated among the blustering masses of the ships main deck, steadily standing facing the waters infront and observing the distant shadow of the looming continent that is know as the Red Line with naught but a single smile nor emotion within her eyes is Lieutenant Commander Fairisles Margaret who is one of several marines tasked with the mission of preventing pirates from breaking into the Grand Line during the chaos of the looming war between Yonko. Turning away from the distance structure the Lieutenant Commander focused her visage upon a small ship toward the west of her current vessels's location, this small ship however was boasting a particular color scheme one which she never liked seeing, for this small vessel hoisted the black flag of piracy and that was something she couldn't idly by pass her as she was a proud member of the Marines and all who hung the colors of criminals will face justice. Without a ounce of emotion nor mercy Margaret commanded the crew to open fire upon the smaller vessel and within minutes the much smaller vessel was nothing more than a burning pile of wood and metal as she commanded the crew to arrest any survivors and kill anyone violently resisting before returning her eyes back toward her destination. "I shall ensure naught a single Pirate enters the Grand Line on this day." were the thoughts of Margaret as the vessel once again began making its approach towards the large continent. ---- Snore. Within the confines of that same vessel that Margaret had been in, stood another "high" ranking officer of the Marines, the Captain Middwun, older brother to Lildwun and younger brother to Bigdwun. Snore. The waves hit against the sides of the ship, producing a variety of calm sounds, which Mid took advantage of to stay calm as possible. Donning an intricate armor, Mid sat at a bed, forearms resting against his knees as his head inched forward. The armor had rough edges and high pauldrons. Snore. Indeed, having been quite calm, Middwun was sleeping as the Marine vessel headed for their destination, he paid no mind to his companion in the outside. Snore. ---- As the Marine vessel neared the passage which would eventually lead to the entrance of the Red Mountain while maintaining a steady pace, Margaret took the opportunity to make her way down towards the interior section of the ship down toward the cabin area where she knew her companion for this voyage was currently situated and by estimate has been slacking of for the last few hours, something she would rectify. Upon making her way towards the exact cabin, her companion was currently located Margaret merly flung the door open not caring enough to knock, which resulted in the door hitting the wall creating a loud Bang which made the few scattered items along side it scatter towards to floor. "Captain Middwun, We are nearing the entrance for the Reverse Mountain and I belive it’s time you awoken." Spoke Margaret in a emotionless tone as he uses her foot to literally kick Middwun off of his current resting location. A bang, but, then, a snore. The cold weather of the outside filled the cabin, reaching Middwun's figure, the wind soared, it would give him a similar sensation to listening to the waves. Yet, Middwun's position shifted not any single bit at Margaret's own arrival. Snore. As she began to speak, every other sound went unheard and Middwun's eyes shone a bit, as even if his head was inched forward, his face was still facing the door of the cabin. A kick- Snore, cold breath, Middwun didn't budge. Snore... not. There was no sensation at all from the impact of Margaret's kick, yet, another cold breath came through, "Mmm." Mid seemingly agreed, face still inched downards. Glancing towards Middwun with her continued blank stare as he continued to snore clearly ignorant of the world around him, realizing that regular methods would not awaken the slumbering Captain, Margaret instead decided to utilize a different method one which she knew would get the desired reaction she wanted. Place her right palm near the head of Middwun, Margaret shifted her entire focus toward her limb while mentally calling upon the powers of her recently acquired Devil Fruit, watching in satisfaction as electricity began building around her hand before she light placed her palm upping his head sending a stream of electrify coursing through the body of the Captain in an attempt to awaken him, while the amount of electricity she used wasn't enough to leave severe damage it was strong enough to paralyze the victim even at its smallest amount as such was the power of the , however that wasn't something Margaret was to worried about. A cough came through Middwun's throat, as the electricity zapped through his entire being. Mixture of smoke and small amounts of blood went out, along with the cough, as Middwun simply stood there, once again. After some seconds, Middwun stood up, glancing silently at Margaret's figure. His hand rested on the sheath of his weapon, and with a simple gesture, it rose quite quickly and aimed for Margaret's figure- A thumbs-up formed from said hand, directed at Margaret, indeed, as Middwun silently nodded. Gesturing for her to go out of the cabin, he made sure to follow behind her to the outside. Watching Middwun finally rise from his albit in a non-conventional manner, Margaret merely nodded her head in a silent celebration of this mini battle that was won something one would never suspect to have even been a thing in the first place. Entirely lost in her thoughts she completely missed Middwun's thumbs up gesture aimed towards her developed figure but did manage to catch his gesture indicating her to leave the cabin something which she complied but only after making sure he would be following behind her. As the Duo reaches the main deck of the ship, the looming figure that was the Reverse Mountain was well within sight casting a ominous shadow upon the vessel and its crew, as the water current became a bit faster and violent causing various men and woman aboard the ship to rock around. "It would appear we will be reaching our destination within a manner of minutes, Captain". Margaret stated as she stares upon the giant crimson flesh of the enormous mountain with what is akin to wonder and awe slightly visible within the very depth of her eyes. Despite the rumbling provoked by the Reverse's vicious waters, Middwun remained unshaken, arms crossed as he reached the deck alongside Margaret. Surprisingly, his armor made no sound, the same for his steps against the wooden floor. Looking over at the large mountain before them, Middwun's eyes sparkled a tiny bit. It seemed they were the first to arrive at the destination. "Hmmm," Middwun responded at Margaret's statement, hand going back to the hilt of his weapon. It hadn't been the first time he has fought alongside her, and it wouldn't be the last, Middwun gave no care at both his brothers fighting in the New World. As long as he could help the people, and the rest of the Marines, he would be content. Snapping back into reality for the brief lapse in her own wonder and awe Margaret began ordering the troops on the ship to tighten the sails and strap down all loose equipment and items before grabbing hold of Middwun and dragging him up towards the ships helm. Glancing over the side of the ship as watching as the rough sea current began pulling the ship forward in a ever increasing pace toward the narrow passageway that shit straight up towards the summit of the Reverse Mountain, Margaret nodded towards the twin burly marine officers holding the helm in place preventing it from moving off course and colliding with the walls of the passage. Having worked with Middwun for quite a while on numerous occasions Margaret already knew that the Silent Captain would attempt to brave the ship in verticality which would result in more problem than what was necessary at the moment so she took it upon her self to chain him to the main mast of the ship before settling her self against the metal slab that she had purposely added to the ship befor partial transforming her feel into electricity and partially merging herself with it creating a makeshift shackle that would prevent her from flying off the ship as she ensures that the vessel makes it to their destination. All the while that Margaret did so, Middwun kept himself quiet, not bothered one bit on her actions. They were necessary, he deemed, and he knew she was famous for only ever doing the necessary courses of action. Middwun had experienced it countless times, and not once, had Margaret failed him, he doubted the latest time would be the last. In fact, Middwun only crossed his arms as it all happened. However, something clicked on his mind, as a breeze passed by, and his head turned sideways, glancing at the seas. Were those ships? Weren't the pirates going to be on the other side? Maybe, maybe it was just the immense amount of fogginess around. Category:Role-Plays Category:Roleplay Category:Ash9876 Category:EmperorSigma Category:Dal101 Category:Ninshū Category:DamonDraco